User Placements
The User Rankings are used to determine the skill level of individual users, this is solely based on their placement in the competition. They recieve points based upon their distance from last place. For example if there are ten contestants, 10th place will recieve zero points, 9th will recieve one, 8th will recieve two, etc. Individual Point Breakdowns. benjamin3740- Darkben (6) BetrayedTangy- Toon Link (4), Neku (2), Phoenix Wright (3), Solid Snake (7), Taskmaster (13) BigRooster- Wario (3) Chippy- Asura (0) DamionDL- Joker (5), Deadpool (?) DestinyAssassin- Amaterasu (1) dj-izzle- Hawkeye (14) DynasticAnthony/TomNookCrossing- Walhart (3), Scott Pilgrim (8) Eat_Cow- Earthworm Jim (7) firedoom666- Duke of Gravity (9) flawless75- Samurai Jack (10) forsoothius- TheAnguishedOne (4) FreecsZoldyck- KilluaZoldyck (15) GeneralPengu- Kirbamus (Inifinity) Giorgio42- Link (2) Harvest-Ty- Hibiki Kuze (16) I_am_new_here- Billy the Villager (10), Koopa (0), General Guy (0), Zidane (5), Lich King (8), Kung Pow (?) InjusticeGods/IAmTheLaw2- Qwilfish (4), Juggernaut (1), Luma (7), Ghetsis (1) judgementaeon- Nino (11), Pascal (9), Vanitas (8), Shio (12), Riku Replica (12), Saber Lily (2), Tifa (2) kidmf935- Clone Ridley (?) KillerKremling- Blizzard Man (2), Travis (7), Dracula (10) Kyvos64- Wonder Red (5), Jolteon (10), Fawful (4), Yoshi (6), Zelda (4) Leaisaxel- Young Link (10), King K. Rool (12), Hero's Shade (3), Kotake (13), Veran (8), Simon Blackquill (4), Clockwerk (7) Marimari13- Little Mac (2) Messhia_dark- Garbodor (8), Shulk (?) Miketastic5- Jak (10) newxo5678- Lea (5) Nielicus- N (1), Male WFT (10), Lucario (5), Zoroark (5) NintendoIsBeast- Geometry Dash Block (6) NitroFlauger- Bomberman (9), Sora (9) Pendragon71037- Ganondorf (8), Magnus (7) Pikachu942- Megaman (1), Megaman X (6), Broly (5), Pikachu/Raichu (5), Red (0), Zero (10), Ness (1), Black Bomber (6), Volnutt (6), Isaac (4) Pokemanzzz- Jigglypuff (4), Roy (7), Uxie (3), Riku (2), Aegislash (6) protobakurion- Goku (12) Quick-Man- Bass.EXE (?) quinfordmac- Stickman (3) RajakaiTheBeast- Sonic (7), Star Force Mega Man (0), Tails (9), Kirby (1), Shadow (2), Buzz Bomber (3), Metal Sonic (8) Rayquaza487- Bandana Dee (9) RememberingKim- Chef (0) Rot8er_ConeX- Minish Link (12) SalsaSavant- DiscoBandit (2) Seb_Ramoray- Lucas (9), Trevor (11), Poo (11), Gardevoir (6), Admiral Bobbery (11), Melody Pianissima (11), Rosalina (3), Daisy (0), Hawlucha (3), Tetra (0) Smashbroslurker- Billy Hatcher (0) SnazzyCAT- Meta Knight (9) TheShadowMan283- King Harkinan (3) TopHattedTroopa- Prof. Layton (6), Hades (8), Ninten (8), Bass (13), Mario (4), Proto Man (10), Luigi (7), Don Paolo (1), The Flash (5) UtahCharizard- Charizard (4), Spyro (?) Variasi- Fox (1), Mimi (8) xGiraffes13x- Olimar (0) Zaknefain- Zant (4), Onox (6), Spectator James (11) Final Rankings 0. GeneralPengu (Infinity) 1. Seb_Ramoray (65) 2. TopHattedTroopa (64) 3. Leaisaxel (57) 4. judegmentaeon (56) 5. Pikachu942 (44) 6. RajakaiTheBeast (30) 7. Kyvos64 (29) 8. BetrayedTangy (29) 9. I_am_new_here (23) 10. Pokemanzzz (22) 11. Nielicus (21) 12. Zaknefain (21) 13. KillerKremling (19) 14. NitroFlauger (18) 15. Harvest-Ty (16) 16. Pendragon71037 (15) 17. FreecsZoldyck (15) 18. dj-izzle (14) 19. InjusticeGods/IAmTheLaw2 (13) 20. Rot8er_ConeX (12) 21. protobakurion (12) 22. DynasticAnthony/TomNookCrossing (11) 23. Miketastic5 (10) 24. flawless75 (10) 25. Firedoom666 (9) 26. SnazzyCAT (9) 27. Variasi (9) 28. Raquaza487 (9) 29. messhia_dark (8) 30. Eat_Cow (7) 31. Benjamin3740 (6) 32. NintendoIsBeast (6) 33. DamionDL (5) 34. newxo5678 (5) 35. UtahCharizard (4) 36. forsoothius (4) 37. quinfordmac (3) 38. TheShadowMan683 (3) 39. BigRooster (3) 40. SalsaSavant (2) 41. Marimari13 (2) 42. Giorgio42 (2) 43. DestinyAssassin (1) 44. xGiraffes13x (0) 45. Chippy (0) 46. Smashbroslurker (0) 47. RememberingKim (0)